


RVB of the alien space kind.

by Shadowoof



Series: The Red vs Blue Avp verse. [1]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aliens, Predators - Freeform, Some tags are characters that can appear if I continue this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowoof/pseuds/Shadowoof
Summary: So, I stopped writing my other contents. Life got busy, I lost my muse. But I've been reading. Watching. Always. And someones story, a mix of star wars and rvb caught my attention. And then the new Predator movie came out and I played an old Avp game and I thought. Would this work? This is just a one shot. But if it gets popular, maybe I continue it. If it doesn't, then at least it is here for others to read and hopefully enjoy.Rather, I implore those who enjoy writing and have the time to perhaps do some more, interesting cross overs when it comes to the reds and blues. I always see writing the entire cast of them, is a tough mission. So many personality's you need to capture correctly, yet in your own way. And putting them into an entire other universe is a mission itself. So this is my try, and while I did say implore... Well, do what you want to do. Hell, I bet only a few people will read this, but hey, maybe my words written onto this might just do something.Btw. I loved season 15 and 16 and you can't change my mind. Here's to the next season of rvb.Also I don't own Red vs Blue. Or the Aliens and Predators and both of those combined. I should maybe add this to my other works lol.





	RVB of the alien space kind.

"Hey... Hey! Tucker! You still alive? Tucker?" The Colonial Marines standing above a rather deep looking hole consisted of an overweight man, a rather skinny and pale man, a large yet young looking man and a synthetic. All a rather colorful assortment of colors and armor, all looking down into the hole that another marine had fallen though.

"Is Tucker dead? Ooh, that wouldn't be very good. I can't call him stupid. And lazy. And stupid... And stupid." Caboose rattled on, kicking some dirt down into the hole as he leaned to look in, dangerously on the edge till Grif grabbed the larger man by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"He isn't dead Caboose... I don't think." Grif sounded annoyed and damn well had a right to be, letting out a huff as he opened his channel, "Tucker, answer your radio. Hell, answer us you dick." With a grumble, he waited. Not getting a reply as the seconds passed, his frown getting bigger as his worry increased.

"He probably just hit his head and smashed his radio Grif. We'll just stay in our position here and wait for Church and Sarge." Simmons spoke up finally, keeping his pulse rifle aimed down the tunnel that they had traveled though.

The five of them had been sent ahead to scout out the temple, and after Caboose had decided to 'wonder' though the entrance, causing the temple to start shifting, the five decided to stick together and that had meant following Caboose inside. But now they were lost in a maze and if the sounds of something crawling around wasn't a good thing, then the fact that they knew, this was the temple of the beings that had been nicknamed Predators among the marines. Well. Today wasn't great. A great day, would have been lying down from start to finish with a limitless supply of Oreo's. 

"Oh. The last time we waited for Church, I met Freckles!" Caboose excitedly added, getting a ragged sigh from the three reds with him. Lopez making the loudest noise of them all as the synthetic, modeled after a younger sarge took his own turn looking down the hole. "No vuelyas a llamar a la xenomorfth lifeform Freckles. Te apegas a la cosa como si estuviera unida a ty cara." ("Don't call the xenomorpth life form Freckles again. You'll get attached to the thing like it got attached to your face.") The robot finished, knowing no one would understand him, but it was that or be silent.

"Don't remind me about that. How does a facehugger stop giving oxygen. And not knock you out. And why does the chest buster... No. I am not even going to talk about him. Stupid alien." Simmons ranted as he lowered his weapon, a hand sliding across the synthetic skin of his right arm. A robotic replacement that contained his datapad. He had gotten a distress call out to the rest of the squad before they were cut off by the temple, but in here, he got nothing. 

Meanwhile, seeing as they were going to be waiting, Grif laid his smart gun down and and rested next to it, looking up at the roof with a sigh. "Wake me up if Tucker comes by, or we decide to move." He finished, closing his eyes and ignoring the faint fat-ass coming from Simmons, while doing his best to ignore Cabooses soft humming that had started soon after he decided to nap.

Now left alone, because Caboose and Lopez were not the most excitable talking mates, Simmons found himself feeling alone. A corridor on both sides, a large hole right next to them and a missing teammate all the while trapped in a Yautja temple with a possible alien infestation if Dr Churches report was anything to go off. Temple had lifeforms in it, with no reports of settlers or Rebel movement. And considering who the temple belonged too, the final conclusion was aliens. Xenomorpths. As to why the reds and blues, including the Doctors very own son were sent in, was because they had dealt with both before. And survived. "Barely." Simmons added to himself. The Predator incident was a accident and the alien infestation they had taken down was just a drone and a handful of eggs that had crashed a ship near their outpost. With one somehow getting on Caboose. Dubbed Freckles by the very now stupid Caboose.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Simmons turned to look behind him. Lopez was looking down at Grif, who was sleeping, the synth looking as if deciding between kicking the marine or not, Caboose was softly whispering to his gun, and Simmons didn't even want to think about what, but the corridor looked clear on that end. Turning back to look where they came from, Simmons was sure they were fine, till his eye twitched. Ever since an aliens acid blood had ruined half his body, Simmons had a twitch whenever he thought he had seen a Xenomorpth. And for some reason, he was twitching.

Yet he couldn't see anything... Remembering that he should take Sarge up on that upgrade to his cybernetic eye, Simmons decided to turn the flashlight on his pulse rifle on, waving it to the left and right. At first, nothing, so Simmons lifted the rifle to his shoulder, having attributed the twitch to nerve damage mixing with the robot parts, only for the light to shine off a carapace of a couple Drones clung to the roof. "Guy's Run!" Simmons responded in an instant, backing up while sending a burst of bullets towards the aliens, that had lunged to the walls and seemingly... Vanished.

Lopez hefted his shotgun up and aimed at the walls, Grif, suddenly up and alert was tuning his smart gun to do all the work for him, while also grabbing Simmons and pulling him to the side so that the cybernetic man didn't suffer the same fate as Tucker. Caboose however, having heard Simmons yell run, did just that, his footprints clashing the floor and alerting the other three to the fact. "Wait Caboose!" Grif called out, too late, Caboose had already turned out of sight.

Alone, the three Reds seemed to nod together as they ran, Lopez silent, Grif heaving already and Simmons letting out puffs of terrified breaths. Those aliens could be back with more and they were missing two of their squad. Despite the hatred between the two team leaders, the red and blue markers. They were all still one team. They didn't leave one behind... Unless it was Tucker that had fallen into a hole. He was an asshole anyway.

Rounding a corner and hearing a gunshot along with a pained hiss and the sizzle of acid, Simmons started looking to the walls, keeping his finger on the trigger. Lopez covered their back, while Grif stayed in the middle, letting his gun do all the aiming, and Simmons was annoyingly in the front, leading the two of them. A pulse rifle could be heard in the distance, along with Cabooses inconsistent yelling. At least their big buffoon was safe.

Rounding the corner to the blue, several dead aliens could be seen on the floor, acid blood sizzling and Caboose in the middle, reloading another clip and breathing heavily. "Freckles cousins tried to hug me but I remembered that I had to pull the trigger... I may have also hugged one back." Caboose said, looking at an alien that somehow looked crushed, it's neck snapped and ribs crushed. Oh yea, Caboose was strong. 

"Oh thank god... Lets.... Get... Out... Caboose!" Grif out let a ragged yell, pointing at a xenomorph that had dropped down behind Caboose, grabbing his shoulders and bringing the big mans head close to it's mandibles, it's deadly inner tongue showing. Simmons, Grif and Lopez all started aiming their guns, time seemed to move slowly to Simmons. They weren't going to make it, Caboose was going to die. Not Caboose. Please not Caboos-

Suddenly the Xenomorpth warrior was lifted off it's feet and thrown back, a spear jutting out it's back and acid dripping down on a marine that then threw the alien away from Caboose. With a Predator's combistick in hand, Tucker would unclip his shoulder pad that had acid burning through it. His weapons were gone except for a pistol and the alien weapon in his hand. "No one gets to penetrate Caboose. Bow chicka bow... wow?" Tucker said, sounding confused for a moment before deciding the recovering alien in front of him was the bigger threat.

With the spear in hand, Tucker positioned the weapon as if it was a sword, and the weapon's lower half seemed to shift to his whim, extending the other end of the spear so that it took the form of a sword, and with a determined yell, Tucker charged the xenomorpth as it lunged at Tucker, yet Tucker managed to step to the side and slice the xenomorpth in half with ease, letting it fall dead to the ground as he looked to the others, his combistick retracting the blade into the cylinder. "Hey guys. Jealous of my long stick?" Tucker proceeded to leer, much to the annoyance of the reds. But despite their endangered situation, Simmons was at least happy to know the asshole survived, with Caboose walking up to Tucker and giving him a huge hug. Much to the annoyance of Tucker.

"Oh stupid Tucker, it's so good to see you. I'm glad you didn't die." The man said as he put Tucker down, looking past him at another sight. "Oh. Look! One of Andy's cousins." Caboose yelled out excitedly after, which left the Reds speechless. Caboose had named only one such thing Andy.

"Oh Mierda." (Oh shit,)

Tucker on the other hand, seemed rather worried, stepping behind Caboose as he looked towards the Predator that stood down the hall, somehow looking rather angry. "Oh shit, I thought I'd lost it. We need to go like, right now." Tucker said with a high tone, grabbing a hold of Caboose and running the other way, leaving Grif, Simmons and Lopez to follow.

"God damn it Tucker. Did you steal it's spear!? Give it back!" Simmons screeched out, expecting a bolt of plasma to hit his back sooner then later, a tail to piece his stomach, yet nothing dangerous interrupted the marines as they ran. Seemed even the aliens had backed off for now.

"No! I found it first. She just found me after and kinda threw me at a wall, which is how I got out. Pretty weak wall." Tucker yelled back as they continued to run. A angry roar of the predator in the distance telling them that it...

"Wait SHE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this after having written what I have written. At 1829 words. This was fun to write. Of course I could maybe handle the dialogue better and maybe the combat, little as their was. I only made this a series in case I ever feel like continuing it. Or if people want me too lol. I might also continue my other two works. But it'd be slow. I don't know what I want to do with the Tucker one and the other I really want to make my own but half the time I feel like I'm just rewriting the show and the other half I feel like I'm screwing up the character's personalities or making my character a Mary Sue in the Oh everyone likes me kind of way. 
> 
> Anyway, for those that find and read this. And enjoy, which I hope you did. Have a good day or night! :]


End file.
